


Congratulations! It's an egg!

by Kikachan, Leo_Our_Queen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Batfamily & Superfamily (DCU), Bottom Clark Kent, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Superbat Week 2020, Superfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/pseuds/Leo_Our_Queen
Summary: Jor-El raised his hands with a bright smile upon his features, "Please my son, this is such a joyous experience! My congratulations on you and your forming oospore. Your mother and I would be so delighted. May your term be safe and-""The hell is an oospore?" Kon asked with his hand raised like a curious school child."Damnit Kon!""Well I just want to know, Kara! Watch your language!""Eh hem." The arguing cousins looked towards the elder hologram that actually looked annoyed with the pair in front of him, "The oospore, is another word for Clark's growing child. He will birth the egg-""Egg?!""-in three months, and the child will hatch-""HATCH?!""-in six months. The hatchling must be kept-""HATCHLING?!"" -in a warm and completely safe environment, please stop interrupting Kon-El.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kara Zor-El, Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Natasha Irons/Traci Thirteen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	Congratulations! It's an egg!

**Author's Note:**

> This is our entry for Superbat Week 2020 Day 5 - Free Day. A few months ago in the Superbat Discord were talking about the lack of egg babes in the Superbat fandon. Since we have to be the change we want to see in the world, I ask Leo and this fic was hatched (I'm sorry).  
> We are planning for more in the universe, but we don't know when we will have the time.  
> Enjoy!

They barely even made it the bedroom the second Clark touched down on the roof of the manor. Grabbing at clothes, gripping hair, and attacking each other's mouth as if their lives depended on it.  
Breathy moans and pants filled the bedroom along with the sound skin slapping.  
Bruce had Clark completely pinned face-down in the pillow with his hands grabbing his waist so hard it would bruise regular skin, but the extraterrestrial was in total ecstasy. Bruce was drilling into him hard, he could feel Clark tremble all over beneath him, gasping for air into the tear stained pillow. Bruce couldn't help but spread Clark's ass so he could see where his hole was stretched around his cock.  
Bruce growls at the sight; he pulled out momentarily to flip Clark on his back and shove in harder. He grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above Clark's head and felt euphoric when Clark whimpers.   
He was gasping for air and begging, "Bruce… oh Rao, I'm so close. Bruce please, I'm so close." Hearing that goes straight to Bruce's cock, his own pleasure starts to pool in his lower belly along with watching Clark's hole tugging at his length.

"Bruce, please." Clark's panting and red flushed face was enough for Bruce to drive into him and fuck him hard. Groans and pants coming out of his mouth.  
"Clark," He leaned down and shoved his face in Clark's neck to bite, desperately wishing he could leave a mark. "Clark… fuck." He whispered. 

Bruce reached up and intertwined his fingers with Clark's own while he kept the abusing, harsh pace on the bundle of nerves inside him. Clark's cock was leaking pre-come in wet stripes against his belly, nails digging into the scarred skin on his back.

"Bruce! Shit, yes! I'm cumming, oh fuck." 

The wet heat hitting both their bellies was enough to push Bruce over the edge with Clark. He lost his rhythm, thrusting uncontrollably, whispering Clark's name like a prayer. When he came, Bruce was holding Clark tighter and didn’t pull out.  
Clark felt warm and wet from the inside, so full, swollen, and utterly saited.  
After getting their breathing under control, Clark turned Bruce so they were laying side by side with their hands still locked together.

"Do you have to go for so long?" Clark asked, still slightly out of breath.  
"Believe me, I really don't want to."  
"Then don't!" Clark leaned his forehead against Bruce's, "Just stay."

Bruce wanted to stay, more than anything he didn't want to separate from Clark. But this was a mission that couldn't be passed. His voice took on a more serious tone,  
"This is the only opportunity I can get to infiltrate Gotham's human trafficking ring, Clark. I can't let this pass, not while all those kids are still there."  
Clark sighed but he understood the dire situation.  
"Promise me if you feel endangered or need help in any way, that you'll call out my name."

Bruce sealed the promise with a kiss.  
_____________

Clark wasn't feeling too good.  
He wasn't sick per say, or at least he didn't think he was sick. But in the past couple of days, he caught himself doing some strange things.   
Alfred walked in on him eating pickles with peanut butter at three in the morning. Why Alfred was even awake escaped Clark's mind, but he still can't grasp what possessed himself to wake up at the ungodly hour just to satisfy some ungodly craving.  
Another strange thing was how unsettling Clark felt the guest room he usually stayed in was; so he began to move things around. Completely rearranging the guest room, the large California king bed that was once in the center was now pushed in the corner of the bedroom. Blankets and pillows from all parts of the manor and even from Smallville littered the bed, sheer curtains and more fleece fabrics draped over and around the bed.   
It was almost like he was making the room---  
A nest.  
Clark couldn't even explain to the confused butler why he didn't want the English man to come in to clean the room everyday anymore.   
But the most strange and concerning thing of all was that Clark felt a single cramp in his stomach.   
To anyone else, a cramp is just a cramp and they happen. But they most definitely don't happen to invincible and invulnerable Kryptonians.  
He was currently in the small living room in the Kansas farmhouse when he felt the cramp. Clark couldn't help but let out a hiss of pain.

"What is it?" Kon asked around a mouthful of blueberry muffin.  
"I just got a cramp."  
Kon swallowed his muffin as his brow shot up, "A cramp?"  
"Yeah…" Clark placed a hand on his stomach, just as skeptical.  
"We don't get those." Kon said.  
Kara chose the moment to walk into the room with a muffin in hand for herself.   
"We don't get what?"

Kon gestured to Clark who was still rubbing his stomach. "He said he has a cramp."  
"A cramp?"  
"Yeah, right?" Kon asked, still baffled.  
"We don't get those."  
Clark was close to rolling his eyes. "I know Kara."  
"Unless…" Kara's voice trailed off. "Oh yeah, you definitely are."  
"I'm what?"  
"He's what?" Kon asked at the same time as Clark.  
"Let me guess, you and Bruce smashed about three weeks or about a month ago?"  
Clark was fully curious on where she was heading, "Um, yeah?"  
"Weird cravings? You're moving shit around-"  
"Language."  
"Shut up Kon. You're moving things around?"  
"Kara what is it?" Clark wanted her to just tell him already.  
"You're pregnant."

Clark blanched.   
He looked at Kon, who looked back at him with wide eyes until they both busted in full hysterical laughter.

"Oh my God, that was a good one." Kon chuckled out, wiping away a stray tear before getting up and headed towards the kitchen.

Kara's face remained completely stoic and unamused.

Clark cringed behind his black framed glasses, "You're serious aren't you?"  
Rolling her eyes she stomped towards the front door.  
"Come on boys."  
"Where are we going?" Kon asked, coming back into the room with a handful of muffins.  
"We're going to see Jor-El."  
______________

All three Kryptonians stood before the hologram of their late relative. The entirety of the Fortress took on the imagery or jesters kneeling before a King. Unfortunately, Clark was actually kneeling, or curled in the fetal position on the ground before his father.  
"Oh my god… I'm pregnant." Clark whimpered.

Jor-El raised his hands with a bright smile upon his features, "Please my son, this is such a joyous experience! My congratulations on you and your forming oospore. Your mother and I would be so delighted. May your term be safe and-"  
"The hell is an oospore?" Kon asked with his hand raised like a curious school child.  
"Damnit Kon!"  
"Well I just want to know, Kara! Watch your language!"  
"Eh hem." The arguing cousins looked towards the elder hologram that actually looked annoyed with the pair in front of him, "The oospore, is another word for Clark's growing child. He will birth the egg-"

"Egg?!"  
"-in three months, and the child will hatch-"  
"HATCH?!"  
"-in six months. The hatchling must be kept-"  
"HATCHLING?!"  
" -in a warm and completely safe environment, please stop interrupting Kon-El. It is important to make sure to keep in contact with your child, skin to shell-  
"Oh god, shell?!"  
"-is important during the process." The AI's eyebrow actually gave an annoyed twitch.

Kara took a knee beside her cousin on the marble floor and began to card her fingers through his dark brown locks. "Kal? You okay?"

Clark's glassy sapphires looked hazed over.

"I think he might be in shock." Kon commented and walked over to give Clark a poke in his side.  
Kara sighed before looking towards the hologram of her uncle, "Jor-El, I'll make sure he's perfectly fine. Please give me all archives and records of male Kryptonian pregnancies."

Jor-El nodded once before shutting down to process her request.  
"We need to carry him back to the manor." Kara looked towards Kon.  
"We need to take him back to Smallville. He's pregnant, Ma is gonna want him as close as possible."  
"His nest is in the manor Kon."

Kon gave her an increasingly hard stare that she returned with an equally harsher gaze, even giving off a faint glow of red.  
"Fine." Kon conceded as he bent over to grab Clark. "This is so fucking weird. Wait... OH MY RAO! BATMAN IMPREGNATED SUPERMAN!!!!!”  
___________________________

Clark was rubbing circles on his swollen stomach, anxiety filling him to brim, he couldn't stop rubbing his stomach to soothe his dread.

"Kal." Kara placed her hand over his as she leaned against him in his nest or whatever his makeshift pillowfort was called.  
"He'll be home today Kara. Rao, how am I going to tell him? I'm not ready yet."  
The blonde nodded her head in understanding, "He has to know, he has every right to."  
He closed his eyes and lied on his side so his head cradled in her lap. "The only good thing is that you won't show until you actually get ready to deliver the egg."  
Clark's body trembled at the thought of birthing out an egg. "Maybe I can wait until after, break it to him that way. I just need to find an excuse for the weight gain."  
"Bruce needs to know how to care for the egg-"  
"Don't call it that.  
"Fine-- the baby."  
Clark looked up to meet Kara's eyes, "Be there with me when I show him the egg?"  
She gave a remorseful smile, "Of course. But…"  
"But what?"  
"I think it would be better if you did this with just you and him."  
"I can't do this alone."  
"You're not alone. He'll accept this."  
Clark curled in tighter around her. "I'm going back to my apartment today. Hopefully I can push it off longer."  
"You're going back home?"  
"Mhm."  
"How are you going to explain this?" She spread her arm to motion to the room that looked as if the pillow factory exploded.  
"Oh, damn."  
______________________

Clark held in his hand the large egg rolled completely in a fleece blanket to keep the being forming inside warm. Clark actually brought the bundle up to his face to give the outer shell a nuzzle and kiss before placing it on the preheated pillow on the couch.  
"You're going to meet your daddy today! Yes you are, you're going to meet daddy." Clark spoke to his egg as he fluffed the pillow for extra support. "I just really hope he takes it well."

Clark was startled when he heard a knock on the door, indicating his lover finally arrived. He took deep breaths as he walked over to answer, panic already building in his chest. Clark spent the majority of the morning pacing around his apartment while holding his egg in anticipation. Today he would break the news to Bruce.  
Break that he laid an egg, and Bruce was going to be a father.  
Oh God, he was freaking out.  
Clark didn't have time to dwell on it even more before he answered the door and was attacked by arms wrapping around him and a mouth ravishing his own.

"Mm… Bruce!" Clark breaking the kiss, gasped out.

Bruce opted for kissing up and down Clark's neck, "I missed you so much. I feel like it's been so long." He kissed Clark's mouth once again and slipped his tongue past already swollen lips. Clark got completely lost while battling his tongue with Bruce, letting out little moans and whimpers.  
Clark was snapped out of it when Bruce's fingers grazed past his stomach to grip his hips.

"Wait, Bruce…" Clark pushed his love's shoulders to meet his eyes. "I called you over for a reason."  
"Okay?" Bruce realized how serious the air got, "What's going on, babe?"  
Clark took a deep breath, "Do you remember before you left on your mission a few months back, when we ... ah… did it?"  
Bruce's gazed went to Clark's red, spit moistened lips, and bit his own lip and the memory of their love making turned harsh fuck before he left.  
"Yes. Yes, I remember. You were so damn beautiful."

Clark's face flushed as he looked down, "Bruce… I uh… I got-- like I mean male Kryptonians, um…."  
Bruce took Clark's chin in his hand, and tilted his head to meet his eyes. "Clark, what's going on?"  
"I got pregnant!"   
Bruce's eyes went wide as saucers. "You… wha?"  
Clark sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "I got pregnant, Kryptonian males can get pregnant."  
"I don't understand, why now when we've fucked so many times before?"  
"I know- wait, you believe me?"  
Bruce looked insulted.  
"You never joked about something like this before, that's not like you. I know you, Clark. This is serious."  
"Oh, Bruce." Clark whispered fondly.  
"You said you got pregnant. Did you… did we lose the baby?" Bruce asked solemnly.  
"What?" Clark gasped in shock, "No! No, Bruce, no. The baby is… uh… here."  
"Here?!" Bruce gripped at the alien's shoulders, "Clark where? How can it be here after only three months?"

Okay. Moment of truth.

Clark gave Bruce's hand a squeeze before leading him towards the center of the living room before the couch. He picked up the swaddled sized melon and gave it one last nuzzle before gently placing the egg in Bruce's hands and met his confused gaze. Bruce broke his stare to pull back the layer of blanket and take in the heavy, large, pastel blue egg.

"Clark?"  
"Yeah, I can-- well… Kryptonian males, lay eggs."

Bruce's face was utterly comical, he could be compared to a cartoon character whose jaw hit the floor.

"Bruce?"  
"You-"  
"Oh no."  
"-laid-"  
"-Bruce…"  
"-an egg."  
Clark looked towards the floor once again, "I know. You probably think I'm so damn alien."  
His martyr was interrupted by harboured breathing that wasn't his own. "Bruce?" 

Clark looked up to see the billionaire with tears in his, running his calloused fingers over the pale blue shell. He looked up at Clark, and placed his hand on the back of the Kryptonian's neck to pull him so they could lean their foreheads against each other.  
"Clark, baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't here with you for the birth. God, Clark, it's so beautiful, I love you so much and our child."

Clark's own eyes watered at Bruce's words. The dread he had pooled in his belly completely disappeared. The anxiety of being rejected because of their egg and his biology turned into guilt that he would ever doubt Bruce like that.

"You love our egg?"  
"I love our egg, our baby Clark."  
Clark swallowed back his tears and smiled, "Our baby."

Bruce placed the egg gently back on the pillow before rushing towards the bedroom. Clark heard rummaging before picking his-- no, their egg and following after Bruce. He was greeted by the vigilante throwing clothes into an open suitcase.

"Bruce? What the hell are you doing?"  
Bruce didn't slow his movements, emptying out drawers. "There's so much to do."  
"Do?"  
"I'm packing some things for the manor for a few days before the movers come."  
"Movers?!"  
"You only have one Superman suit? Anyway, the movers are going to pack up the rest of your apartment. Then we need to take our baby to the cave so I can run some analysis and x-scans, we need to make sure the growth is as it should be."  
"Bruce-"  
"We need to go to the Fortress so we can have all the information on development inside the egg and hatching. We need to know what to look out for and the exact temperature and environment for the egg."  
"Bruce-"  
"By the way I saw that pillow explosion you left in the guestroom, we need to take everything and move it to our main bedroom. I'm going to order some custom cashmere throws for you and the egg. Do you want 1,800 thread count?"  
"Bruce!"  
"You're right, that's not nearly enough. Then I need to have you checked over. Damn it Clark, I should have been there for your birth! After the movers come, I'll have Alfred help me set up an incubator right next to our bed so that way-"  
"BRUCE!"

The man shot up when his name was called, currently trying to close the overstuffed suitcase.  
"Clark, we need to really get moving, we can't waste any time."  
"Did you just ask me to move in with you?"  
Bruce's entire face flushed scarlet, "I just… we need…"  
"You called it our bedroom."  
"It will be, unless you don't want to?"

Clark walked over with the egg still in his hand and placed a deep kiss on his lips, he pulled back to lean his head on his shoulder. "I love you so much Bruce."

Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark, and their egg forming their baby. "I love you too."

They held each other there, pure love and adoration with the reality that this was happening. They have a baby together. The silence was broken by Bruce,  
"We also need to discuss wedding arrangements."  
"You want to get married? Because of the baby?"  
“Because I love you and we are going to bring a new member into this Family and I don't want to lose another second without calling you mine.”  
“Oh, Bruce. Yes! Let's get married!”  
______________________  
“Looks like everything is going well.”  
“Thanks the heavens Kara. Can you imagine Pa face if his son had a baby out of wedlock?”  
“For someone willing to raise aliens, lie to the government and be cool with the fact that 90% of his family is bissexual, Pa is surprising tradicional.”  
______________________  
“You will have your own office. Alfred already has a separate room, confirm with him if you like it and we can start the renovation. I know you have an attachment for your furniture, but Alfred is very insistent on quality materials and already has some budgets. ”  
“I agreed to marry you five minutes ago. Since when is Alfred preparing my office? ”  
“Since you and Lois divorced. He had hopes. ”  
"... Anything else that Alfred has already prepared?"  
“When we started dating he started to air and clean the East wing that was closed. The windows catch the sunrise and he thought it would be a good place for rooms for Jon, Kara and Kon ”.  
“About that ... I got a message from Chris. He is coming back."  
“There's room for him too, Clark. Do not worry."  
“And the Fortress found a way to save Cir-El, Mia. She will be ready to return to society in a month. ”  
"More children that you need space?"  
“Well ... There's Kara from Earth-2, Karen; she is a little older than Kara. Traci and Natasha are very friendly with Mia and constantly have slumber parties. Actually, Traci doesn't have a fixed address, so I encourage her to sleep in the guest room or visit the farm for Ma to feed her. Laney and Ariella are getting used to this dimension, but I plan to officially adopt them. And Linda is not a child, but Ariella is her daughter from another timeline on the other Earth so she likes to visit. ”  
"..."  
"If it's too much for you, we can arrange a deal, you stay with the baby from Friday to ..."  
"Stop."  
"I stopped"  
"You are freaking out".  
"I never realized how involved I am in other children's lives."  
"One of the reasons why I love you."  
"My complete lack of attention?"  
"The huge heart you have."  
"Bruce."  
“I want you in my life. I want this baby in my life. I want the world to know that you are mine. Do you really think I will disown you because of children? Have you forgotten how many children I have? How many children am I responsible for? Barbara is an adult, not my daughter and is always visiting. I live in a mansion, Clark. There is plenty of room for us and our 30 children. ”  
"30?"  
"I am already planning the future."  
______________________  
“Clark, what do we say to Ma and Pa? They want to know why you were so cryptic on the phone and Kon and can't handle the pressure. ”  
"Hey!"  
__________________  
“Clark? It's all right?  
“Kara and Kon want to know what they should say to Ma and Pa. They are suspicious. Apparently I am not subtle and they realized something was wrong. ”  
“You are not at all subtle. Are Kara and Kon listening? ”  
“I was freaking out thinking about how to explain that we are going to have a baby that is being hatched in an egg. I wanted Kara with me to explain Kryptonian biology, but she thought this was a moment of our own. Kon suggested listening in case of an emergency. ”  
"Emergency? Did you think I was going to react badly? ”  
"It's not normal Bruce."  
“It is kryptonically normal. You know that I love you the way you are, alien biology or not. ”  
“I know intellectually. But I spent a large part of my life hiding what I was afraid of being different. Sometimes this insecurity appears. ”  
“When this happens, come and talk to me. I will tell you that I love you as many times as necessary. ”  
"Bruce ... This ... is extremely romantic."  
"It’s the baby. If I was around Talia or Selina during Damian and Helena's pregnancy, you wouldn't recognize me. ”  
"Damian and Helena!"  
"What about them?"  
"Do you think they will accept a sibling from an egg?"  
“Helena is 6 and since he became friends with Jon, Damian has been accepting alien things. I am going to schedule a dinner with the whole family and we give the news. ”  
"Right. What about my parents? ”  
"We can go today if you want."  
"Oh really? You are awesome. KARA, KON. Let Ma and Pa know. ”  
_______________  
The dinner with the Kent family happened without any unforeseen circumstances and Jonathan stopped glaring Bruce when he confirmed that they intended to marry. Martha carefully taught Bruce how to clean the egg and started making plans to knit a blanket for the baby's nest. Clark, still in the nesting phase, took the opportunity to get some items for the egg room. Ariella was incredibly happy that she was going to become an older sister and was even happier to learn that one of her new siblings was also 6 years old. Jon literally floated on learning that he was going to live with Damian.  
Because privacy is for families without super-hearing and magical powers, Laney, Karen and Linda appeared during dessert through a portal with Traci and Natasha congratulating the baby egg and threatening Bruce over the wedding. Mia sending messages from the Fortress since she could not left yet.  
"Natasha, does your family know you are in another state?"  
"... Not really…"  
"Traci, take Natasha home."  
"One second. Bruce, I don't understand why you are so against a magic blanket that keeps the egg at the right temperature. ”  
“Kryptonians are affected by magic. And this baby is half-human. What if something in the magic of the blanket affects the baby's development? Are the small details that make the difference? I don't even know if it's safe for Linda to be so close to the baby. ”  
“I am three feet away. You want more space? Furthermore, I am literally an Earth Angel. A-N-G-E-L.”  
“I DON’T KNOW HOW THAT WORKS!”  
_______________  
After dinner Clark started to get tired and Kara and Karen said that incubators ("incubator?" "That is the correct term") get more tired after laying the egg and need rest to recover their energy. Since no Kryptonian laid eggs under a yellow sun before, no one knows what would be normal for Clark. Kon and Jon have offered to take the new parents back to Metropolis, but Clark confesses that he is already moving into the manor and Bruce guarantees that everyone will have their own room in the manoe.  
"Natasha and I are going to share the room."  
“No Tra-”  
"We. will. share."  
"All right."  
Jon, Mia and Arielle would move into the mansion after the school year ended. Kon decided to finish high school in Smallville. Since the mansion and money were being offered, Kara decided to move and attend college at Columbia, living at the manor.  
“Bruce. You don't have to pay for my cousin's education. ”  
“In two months she will be my cousin too. I have the money. ”  
"Two months?"  
"If I could I would marry you today."  
"Ahnnn."  
Laney decided to took Karen’s place in the orphanage now that she decided to get Starrware Industries back. In the end it was decided that guest rooms would always be free in the east wing for all the Super guests.  
Jon wanted to know the details of the wedding.  
“I would like it to be here on the farm. Only family and close friends. ”  
"All right. Whatever you want."  
"Diana is going to make it official."  
"She would kick our asses if we didn't ask her."  
_______________  
With the help of the Supers, Clark had all his things moved to the mansion on the same day. Alfred, being Alfred, did not blink when he learned that Clark was moving and soon three, possibly five children would move and it would be necessary to have guest rooms available in the east wing - Alfred simply called the builders. Jon, Ariella and Mia had detailed how they wanted their rooms and Chris was still in space.  
"And the fifth room, Master Bruce?"  
Bruce and Clark then explained to Alfred about the egg and that they still don't know the baby's gender. Alfred offers to babysit the baby while Clark and Bruce organize the master room.  
"Are you sure you want my stuff in your room?"  
“Our room, Clark. I already made an appointment with the lawyers. ”  
"Sure. We need a prenuptial agreement. ”  
"For what?"  
“Bruce, you are a billionaire! You need to take care of your assets. ”  
“No material good is more important than you, Clark. There is no… do you see a divorce for us? ”  
"Bruce, don't."  
"You and Lois were perfect and divorced."  
“Lois and I were different persons in the end of our marriage and this persons were better off as friends. But you and I, Bruce. We fit in ways I didn’t knew were possible. We fit, like glove and hand.”  
_______________  
“Master Bruce. The family is already together, all you and Master Clark are missing. ”  
"The family? Everyone? Why are they here? ”  
“They were already curious that you had scheduled a meeting with everyone. And Helena heard you talking about a new sibling and told everyone.  
"Read to face the music, Clark?"  
“With you? Always. ”  
_______________


End file.
